


koalas and ice cream

by writer19 (readerRS)



Series: tsukikage stuff [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerRS/pseuds/writer19
Summary: literally just fluff, a small moment that I wanted to write
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: tsukikage stuff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058798
Kudos: 44





	koalas and ice cream

Kageyama Tobio walks into his apartment to see his boyfriend reading on the couch, wrapped in a dinosaur blanket. The blond is too immersed in whatever he’s reading to even notice his boyfriend enter, and Tobio takes this rare opportunity to watch Kei read. 

His striking amber eyes are covered by his glasses and the fact that he’s looking down at the pages doesn’t help, but Tobio appreciates how the taller man’s expression changes as he reads. His face is usually fixed in a smirk but that goes away when he reads, replaced by a mouth hanging open in surprise or an anxiously chewed lip.

Right now, Kei’s mouth is pressed into a thin line. Kageyama knows it means something stressful is happening in his story, so he gets comfort food ready to distract his boyfriend from whatever is going on. Tobio is already walking over with ice cream for him by the time Kei sighs and puts his book down.

“When did you get here?” the blond asks, looking up for the first time.

“Just now,” Kageyama replies, handing Tsukishima the bowl and turning the TV on. “What do you want to watch?” he asks even though he already knows Kei would want to watch a nature documentary. He switches to one about koalas before his boyfriend can even respond. Kageyama settles on the couch and Kei shifts his blanket to cover both of them as he snuggles into the shorter man’s chest.

“Okay?” the blond asks out of habit, checking if Kageyama is comfortable like this as they start to eat.

Kageyama hums in response, threading his fingers through blond curls. Tsukishima pretends it annoys him but Kageyama feels his boyfriend leaning into the touch even if the blond doesn’t realize it himself. Kei finishes his ice cream sooner than he’d like but he decides its okay as the warmth surrounding him and the soft narration from the TV lulls him to sleep.


End file.
